That Time of the Month
by District X
Summary: For Starscream it was the pointless pleasure. For Sam it was the protection. It had been going on for so long until someone found out the naughty, one-sided things that happen between Sam and Starscream...one-sided SamxStarscream SLASH! M for a reason...


Hey, people! Dex is back, ya'll! Yes, the other day someone called me Dex, and it has stuck with me since… I am sorry, but I think that Predator and Weird Family are becoming dead-fics, and I cannot help that! Maybe if someone wanted to help, then I would be fine, but I have lost all of my inspiration for it.

This story goes out to **smounged1989**, for convincing me to write a smut-fic. That also means that if I get kicked off, it is your fault (Just Kidding. Lol)!

Also, when I say Holo-form, it means miniature versions of their robotic selves

* * *

Sam cried out several times as his ass was viciously assaulted. For each and every pump into Sam, Starscream let loose a feral growl, enjoying his little "Pleasure Human" to his fullest.

Starscream's Holo-form dug his claws into Sam's hips, slightly drawing blood. Sam just dealt with hit as he hissed in pain from the on-coming barrage of thrusts. He knew Starscream must have been getting close, because he felt the Seeker tense up.

Both the human and the Jet gave a sharp cry (one in pain, one in pleasure) as Starscream bucked once more before letting off a large amount of hot Mech Fluid inside of Sam.

Starscream collapsed onto the bed next to Sam. The Holo-form pulled the human into his arms. "Getoffme…" Sam mumbled, weakly trying to pull his naked body away from the smirking Decepticon

Starscream only cackled and held the boy closer, breathing wickedly in the boy's face "Now, now, Sammy, that wasn't the deal! Surly you remember the deal don't you?"

Of course Sam remembered the deal. He was the one who made the unexpected pact.

* * *

"_Please! I'll do anything! Please just don't hurt me! Or my parents!" _

_Starscream sneered down at the human "Anything?"

* * *

_

Yes, the memory was fresh in Sam's mind. Having sex with the Seeker once a month, guaranteed a whole month of protection. Sam hated that time of month. He always listened to Mikeala complain about her time of the month, but it didn't seem that bad compared to his.

Sam just gave a little groan as he realized that he was going to have to sleep with the Decepticon. "Oh, it's not that bad, boy. I know you enjoy it. Besides, would you prefer the alternative?" Starscream cooed, clinking his sharp claws next to Sam's ear.

Sam immediately took a sharp breath in, and hastily snuggled closer to the Jet. "That's better, is it not?" Starscream snickered

Sam didn't answer, but tried to sleep. Starscream pulled Sam up onto his chest, moaning lightly as his sensitive wings brushed on the comforter and blankets that covered Sam's bed in the residential building of the N.E.S.T. headquarters. The only reason that Starscream was able to sneak into Sam's room so easily, was due to the fact that the building lay outside of the main gate.

The Seeker slowly drifted into recharge.

* * *

In the morning, Bumblebee's Holo-form walked down the hallway's of the residential building. He wanted to surprise Sam by walking him up early, and taking him over to the Autobot's hangar for a party. Today was Sam's birthday.

He burst into Sam's room, about to scream "Happy Sparking Day!" (Happy birthday), but the words died in his VPU.

Instead, he let loose fiery scream. There he saw a very naked Sam, curled up next to a happy Starscream (whose codpiece was still lying on the ground). Sam looked as though he had been crying.

Starscream shot up, took one look at Bumblebee, and with a zap, disappeared. Sam was lying there, curled in a ball, sobbing again. "D-don't look at me, Bee. I n-never wanted you to see t-this."

Bumblebee was on his knees next to Sam's bed. "What is this Sam? What is going on?"

* * *

Sam sat, wrapped in blankets, in Optimus's office. Optimus had been told of the situation, and demanded to talk to Sam at once. Sam was on Optimus's desk, looking at his knees. Optimus sat, towering over him. Ironhide and Ratchet were on either side.

"Tell me, Samuel. Tell me why; why you were in bed with that…that _Decepticon_." Optimus rumbled from above him.

"It was a deal. It was a deal between me and S-Starscream." Sam sobbed

"What deal? What kind of demented, slagged up deal possessed you to do such a thing as interface with a Decepticon." Ironhide growled

"It was a long time ago. When I visited my parents. He found us, and threatened to kill us. It was the only thing I could do. Once a month, I have sex with him, in exchange for protection against the Decepticons. I didn't want to, but I didn't know what I would do if you guys got killed..." Sam whined, looking up into Optimus's azure eyes.

"Do you have such little faith in our abilities?" it was Ratchet's turn to speak

"I'M SORRY!" Sam screamed, tears flying from his face. It had been a while since he had cried in front of anyone "I WAS SCARED! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"Awww, Sam. You should have told us. We could have helped you." Optimus said, supporting Sam with a helpful finger

"Now, I don't want you going anywhere near Starscream again, alright?" Optimus said, putting his finger under Sam's chin.

"Okay."

Ratchet stepped forward, and bent down to look at Sam "Come, now, child. I need to scan you for injuries."

Ratchet scooped Sam up, but before he left, he turned towards Ironhide as he call out. "Sam?" the Topkick asked, looking down at the boy he had protected since land-fall.

"Yeah?"

"If I see that Seeker, I am going to give him a special slagging, just for you."

"Thanks 'Hide."

* * *

Sam laid in his bed thinking about what had occurred about a month ago, when he heard a tapping at his window. _'Just in time…'_ Sam thought, reaching up to open his window.

In flew Starscream's hand, claiming his prize. Sam could tell that Starscream wanted to do it outside tonight. He had sometimes said that the cold air added to the sexual thrill…

The seeker put Sam down and bent over to look at him. "Are you ready, Human?" He sneered, looking at Sam

Sam only jammed his thumb behind him, pointing backwards. Ironhide and the other Autobots (and a few select humans) stepped out of the shadows. Ironhide spoke first. "The question is, are you?"

Ironhide rolled his canons

Starscream's screams could be heard all over Diego Garcia.


End file.
